Love Stinks
by Ella Unlimited
Summary: I’m a bird, flying in and out of your life. But soon, I’ll stop, and you’ll no longer hear my sweet melody.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

APOV

Come on, this has to be the worst day, in my life. I was in a tepee, lovely. I kept having thoughts about how the poor animals were killed, just to make this triangle of a hut. (Oh and if you didn't know, tepees are made with animal skins.) It reminded me of the days when I was being held hostage by the pirates. Lovely wasn't it. Except this time, they were starving me, I wasn't crying, and I was engaged. I was constantly playing with my ring, I studied every inch of it, the engravings, the keen detail, and the love Peter must have put into it. I was twisting it in my fingers.

"Ho hum Ho hum, I wish someone would come." I sang to the tune of 'Yo ho yo ho' I sang, swinging my feet back and forth.

"My I come in?" I quiet voice said.

"Sure!" I yelled back, the tent opened. It was Tigerlily. Ha, she was a backstabbing something of a friend.

"Oh hello Tigerlily" I said coolly, someone was going to crack, and it wasn't going to be me.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that they were going to kidnap you! I mean I refused to marry Peter, so my father kidnapped you. I'm so sorry." She moaned, fake tears streaming down her face.

"Uh huh" I said, my arms crossed against my chest, I was suddenly interested in my feet. I heard Tigerlily sigh.

"What will it take for you to believe me? I'm in love with someone else, Moonshine." She whispered the last part. I looked up, she was really crying now. Oh boy, a sob story.

What a flipping minute, in love with someone? Oh my Zeus. Come on.

"So let me guess, he's really tall," I got up and started to walk around, "he has midnight black hair, deep brown eyes, and a fairly good tan." She was nodding furiously, "Well I hate to break it to you, but he had a part in my kidnapping. He was the one who knocked me out, the one who dragged me here, ya, life stinks, love sucks, and it's a dog eat dog world sweetheart." I don't know what made me so mad; I guess that my hormones for a sixteen year old are starting to kick in. Gah, I hate being a teenager, a sixteen year old teenager.

She gasped; I could hear the tears streaming down her face.

"I've grown up too, you know." She whispered. I looked up. She was right, her hair was longer, and she was much taller, and prettier, much, much prettier. I realized I was crying.

"I'm so sorry; I really don't know what happened. My anger just took over, I'm really sorry." I said. I was crying. Lily came and sat down next to me. And there we were, just two crying teens over our lives. Then we heard the drums.

**Author's Note: Ta da! Sorry it took so long, ugh. Please review, I hope you like it, check out my profile, brush your teeth, and Ella is out! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Then the drums started, Lily gasped.

"We've got to get you out of here!" I whispered urgently. I wanted to ask what the drums were about, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't like the answer.

"Uh, how is that possible? We're kinda stuck, in a tepee thingy!" I half yelled, half whispered. Tigerlily walked over a picked up one of the sides, making a gap. Boy, I sure do feel stupid.

"Come on!" She said, ushering me to go through the tepee hole. I just nodded and followed, toying with my new ring.

"I'm really sorry about yelling at you, I really am, I don't know what came over me, it's like something just took over my body! Please forgive me!" I whispered urgently, hey, if we were going to die, I want to be as happy as can be.

"I forgive you, I've been having those weird outbreaks also, I don't know what it is, but no worries, and I forgive you Anna." I turned around and hugged her so hard, I felt like my arms were jelly. And she hugged back.

"You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for Lily," I whispered, "If we ever make it through this, I'll help you secretly marry Moonshine behind your father's back, and anything else you want or need."

"And I'll give you the Indian blessing on your marriage to Peter." She whispered back, we were so going to have to go over wedding details later. I've turned into such a girl. AAAHHH!!! NNOO!! Oh well, I was going to have to go through this anyway…

"Tigerlily?" Somebody said. I spun around aimed for the face. I heard a satisfying 'snap' and somebody hit the ground.

"That was a guard, let's go. I have Moonshine waiting for us near the cave." I nodded and started to run after her. I easily kept up and we were at our destination quickly. I heard a bush rustle.

"Come on out." I said, and out came Skyla, crying.

"Momma, what's going on? Why aren't you coming home? Why is Peter all sad?" I bit my lip.

"Tell Peter that I love him more than everything in the world, tell all the lost kids that I hope Peter finds you a new mom if I don't live the next few days, and give Peter this," I said, slipping off my engagement ring, "because I love it so much, I'm going to have to come back a get it." I whispered, I planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go! Before somebody comes, and remember, I love you." I whispered as she zipped off. Wow, I really was going to have to go get that ring back, I love it more than almost anything. I sighed and turned back to Lily. She was crying.

"You're willing to give up so much for those kids, and yet, you keep telling them that Peter might have to get them a new mother. It's just so sad!" She wailed.

"I'm really sorry, but that's how I am, so please before they---" There was a battle cry in the distance. "Realize we're gone." Ugh. I took her hand and started to run, run faster more than anything, and soon I saw a figure in the distance. And I ran right into it.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly. I looked up; there was that guy, Moonshine I guess.

"You're alive!" I said, and then he hugged me.

"Yup, and I plan staying that way." I said, pushing against him.

"Moonshine!" Tigerlily practically screamed as she ran up into his arms. Hmm, I don't think I'm ever, I mean _ever_, going to do that with Peter. I still don't like boys (In general) It's just I'm engaged to the man I love. Boy that's confusing. I'm twelve, I look like I'm sixteen, I don't even like boys yet, I'm in love with some 100 year old dude who looks like he's sixteen, and I'm engaged to him. I DON'T EVEN LIKE BOYS! Why the heck did I agree, maybe because I love him? I don't know! My life is falling apart.

**Author's Note: If I was going to have a conversation with Annabelle, I think it would go like this…**

"**Thanks Ella. You made me some engaged twelve year old in a strange body that's being stalked by random people!" (She's talking to me, well, more like screaming.) **

"**Sorry, I thought it was appropriate at the time, I mean you can divorce Peter if you want. But you'd be really stupid to do that and I might have to kill you." (Me)**

"**Well, no I can't divorce him, and why would I want to, but really, could you make me a bit more mature!?" (Annabelle yelling at me)**

"**Sure" (Me)**

"**Oh, well, thank you." (Baffled that I'd actually said yes)**

"**You're welcome, you just needed to ask, now go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll have the mind of a sixteen year old, minus the hormones." (Smiles lovingly at Annabelle) **

**Sorry that was really random, but I needed to get that out. I have one question for you guys, where do you think I've gone with this? Do you think I should continue or call it a series? Is there any point anymore? Did I just ruin a really good idea? Am I a horrible writer/author? Should I just stop? **

**You don't have to answer, but I would really appreciate it if you did. :( I'm kinda going through a rough time right now (it's not that I'm doing anything bad) what with homework, tests, friends, social life, relationships, and so many other things, and my writing just gotten really sloppy and pointless. I'm really sorry and I hope that you will review with your answers.**

**Sorry for getting all personal and dumping everything on you, just review yes or no, I'll decipher the rest. Ella out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

APOV

"Hello?" I whispered. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. "Hello?" I repeated. No answer. I got up and stretched. Did they leave me? That's just wonderful. I yawned. How in the world did I get in this mess?

PPOV

She was gone. How many times had I lost her? 2 times? Why did I ever bring her to Neverland? Why couldn't I have just stayed in DC with her? Why did Neverland need me so much? Why, why, why, why, why?

"Father?" I heard somebody ask. I looked up, there was Timber.

"What?" I snapped, looking down at my hands again.

"Where's Annabelle?" He asked. I felt moisture well up in my eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered, broken.

"Are we going to get her back?" I looked up, a determined gleam in my eye.

"You're darn right we will."

TPOV

"I love you Shine." I whispered. I was in his muscular arms, I was in heaven.

"I love you Lily." He whispered against my hair. I had a tiny smile painted on my face. We were outside by the lake, with Annabelle sleeping like a rock inside the cave. Nothing could break this paradise.

APOV (again)

I felt moisture fill up in my eyes. I'd been abandoned by my best friend in a time of need. I quickly got up. I had to do something. I couldn't just sit there crying. I ran out of the cave and into the bright daylight. How long had I slept? Great. I started to run towards the forest. Sound familiar, right? I'd only done it about, 1, 2, 3, about a million times? Right? Then guess what, I ran into a tree. Dumb butt. I quickly got up to find myself in somebody's arms.

"Peter?!" I asked, I spun around to look at him. But instead of the beautiful green eyes I was used to, these were forget-me-not blue. Crap.

**Author's Note: Hi, short chapter alert. I'm really sorry. I tried to get this out ASAP, but I had tons of HW, and it was a pain in my butt. CATS' testing is coming up, and all that junk. So yeah, sorry about that, I'm trying my hardest to get these chapter's out, but it would really help if you reviewed. *wink wink*, so please R&R, Ella Out! :] (Check out my other stories if you haven't already. Just saying!) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

JPOV

My angel had fallen into my arms. It was so easy. I was planning on getting her anyway, but this just made my job so much easier. Then she started to scream. That girl can scream loud. I clamped my hand over her mouth. Then I saw her eyes. They were filled with fear, hate, and love, for somebody, but not me. That was going to change, very soon.

LPOV

She was gone. I left her alone for 5 minutes and she disappeared. Don't get me wrong, but Anna's a pain in the butt. Why couldn't she just stay still for once?

"Where's Annabelle?" Moon said, coming up behind me. I jumped, then relaxed.

"I don't know. But I think she believed that we left her to, you know, and she left." Moon nodded. Then little specks of light came in, forming a very graceful golden fairy.

"Greetings, I'm Queen Clarice. One of my animal talent fairies just saw Annabelle get captured by James. Don't worry; the fairies are on your side." I bowed.

"Thank you Queen Clarice. And I have a favor to ask."

"Go on with it child."

"Can you please go get Peter Pan? He's Annabelle's fiancé. He must be deadly worried." Queen Clarice nodded.

"Of course, I know exactly the fairy to do it." And with that she floated off into her little specks of light. Now, now it was time to create a game plan.

TPOV

I was shaping some fairy kettles when Bobble came running up. **(I think that I forgot to mention this, sorry. Tink left because Peter didn't exactly need her anymore. She has to live in Pixie Hollow, but she does visit Peter when he needs help, or when she wants to. For example, when he retrieved Annabelle from Neverland, he needed help staying on the mainland for so long, and he needed help with Annabelle for awhile. So I hope you can forgive my forgetfulness, I guess I learned my lesson. Onward with the reading.)**

"What is it Bobble?" I asked, not even looking up.

"Queen Clarice, wants you, right, now!" He choked out. I jumped up.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, really worried about his health.

"Go!" He sputtered out. I looked at him one more time and flew off towards the castle.

When I entered the castle I gasped, I mean who wouldn't? There was fairy gold, silver, and crystal everywhere. Everything was delicate and beautiful; it reminded me of Queen Clarice.

"Tinkerbell? I heard a voice ask. I spun around. There was a short, fat, fairy who was gesturing towards me. I nodded and attempted to straighten my dress. "Come along, Queen Clarice will now see you." He said, walking up the stairs. I looked around and quickly caught up with him as we both walked up the stairs.

"John, is that you?" I heard the soft voice of the Queen float behind a door.

"Yes your majesty, it's John with Tinkerbell." I blushed at the sound of my name. "Well, go on!" He hissed as the doors opened.

"Tinkerbell, are you well?" The queen asked. I looked up from my curtsy.

"Yes your majesty, Tinker's Nook is quite well. We're still getting ready for spring on the mainland. Everything should be almost done by your review." The queen smiled at me like she was my mother.

"Tink, I didn't call you here to discuss tinkering. I called you here to discuss Peter Pan." I started to worry. What did she want me to do? Why was I called here? Did something happen to him, or that girl, Annabelle?

"What is a matter with him? Did anything happen? What do I need to do?" I asked franticly. The queen laughed as she walked down to me.

"No, it has nothing to do with Peter, personally. It's just; do you remember the young lady that Peter brought? Annabelle was her name." Before she could continue I interrupted.

"_Was!?_ You mean she's dead!? That's horrible! Oh no, Peter! He must be devastated!" The queen laughed again.

"I'm glad that you're so concerned about Peter. But right now, you need to get him to Skull Rock to calm down. There, we will attempt, and succeed, on getting the one named Annabelle back. Thank you for doing this and you will be needed on the mainland for the spring. So don't fail. The fate of Neverland is counting on you. If you don't get Peter to be at Skull Rock, we're doomed." I nodded.

"Thank you, I won't let you down Queen Clarice." I said as I flew out the open window.

"Yes child, I hope you won't."

**Author's Note: Hi, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. The plans of switching are over. Thanks to every single one of you. Things are just going a bit rough. My school is getting ready for the state test and that's always a pain in my butt, so I've been loaded with everything from math problems to L.A. essays and beyond. I'm really sorry, but the next chapter is on it's way. Ella out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**(OMG, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I feel so bad! I'm a horrible updater and author! Just kill me now! I pray that you forgive me! Please! *Sobs loudly* I hope that you can only forgive me! AH!)**

PPOV

I heard the familiar tinkle from behind me. I spun around.

"TINK!" I yelled and ran to hug her tiny figure. Then she started to laugh. All the lost kids ran in and swarmed around us.

"Tink, where did you go?" I asked, after all the children had gotten their hug and dash of pixie dust.

"Sorry Peter, I had to go live in Pixie Hollow. You know how it is," she answered in the string of pure bells. I laughed and nodded as I quickly tried to erase the trails of tears left on my face. I hadn't even cried when Wendy left, what was going on?

"Peter, I have some bad news. Annabelle has currently been captured by the pirates, most likely James." I clenched my teeth, that son of a dog.

"What do I have to do?" I growled Tink looked at me with sad eyes.

"Peter, I- we don't think there's anything you can do. We don't even know if she's alive. She could've been murdered out of revenge for you, or, because James' was ticked off. I'm sorry, we've done everything we can, we have fairies posted everywhere, but there's been no sign of her. I'm sorry." I howled, and then spun around to see 10 wide eyes staring at me. I quickly smiled nervously, trying to cover up what just happened.

"Peter, are you okay?" asked the boy named Goober. I smiled gently, something I'd learned from Annabelle.

"Yeah Goober, everything's fine, go on and play, see if you can find the Never bird's new nesting place, then report back to me." They all smiled energetically and nodded, climbing over each other trying to get outside to see who could find the poor bird first. I smiled gently and looked at the kids that Annabelle helped raise.

"You really love her, don't you Peter?" I smiled a watery grin and I turned around.

"Yes Tink, yes I do. More than I ever thought I could, more, than Wendy." I whispered timidly, Tink smiled.

"I'm glad that you've moved on, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to do that again." I looked up at the golden fairy, and relief flowed through me.

"Thanks Tink, now, let's go get us some pirates."

APOV

I was being held captive by the pirates, again. This totally stunk. But instead of my normal room, I was being held in a smaller cabin. It had one hammock, that was supposedly mine, but it seemed to be used. I'd spent most of my time looking around the room, and I'd found:

1) A moldy piece of bread

2) A pack of baby rats

3) A pair of black boxers

4) And something you don't even want to know about.

It seemed to me, that somebody lived here, and I was in their cabin. I walked over to hammock, and there, on the bed, was a beautiful white dress. And all I had was a dirty tee-shirt and shorts. They were stained with dirt, blood, and some unrecognizable substance that I didn't even want to know what it was. I quickly looked around and made sure that nobody was here. I shed my dirty outfit and pulled on the dress.

"It's so pretty," I whispered to myself. The dress was like one of those Roman Togas, made for models. It only had one shoulder strap, and that was the only thing that was holding the dress. It was a milky white and it was like a mini, mini dress. Currently my hair came around the small of my back, but I had braided it, so now, I looked like a skimpy Roman. I sighed, this was all I had, and I continued to explore the room.

"You know, you look gorgeous." Whispered a chilling voice in my ear, there was a calloused hand stroking my bare skin. I felt my fine hairs stick up in alarm. I swallowed slowly and prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"James?" I asked, my voice cracking with fear.

I cringed as I felt the warm, stinky breath caress my bare neck. "Yes," I felt the warm tears steam up in my eyes. But I held my head high and thought to myself 'You must be strong, for yourself, for your kids, for Peter.' I blinked the tears away.

"James, please let go. I don't want anything to do with you, or your touch." I said bravely, brushing his hand off my shoulder. I hand to stand my ground.

"Feisty, I like it." I took a deep breath and spun around, slugging him in the nose.

"You little ------" I took no time to turn around. I knocked the door down and slammed it in James' face. I ran down the halls, ignoring the stares I received from the half-asleep crew.

"Get her!" yelled James, and then I had the entire crew chasing me. I ran onto the main deck, I almost tripped when I had to jump over a drunken sailor. I sprinted up the stairs and flew off into the air.

"FIRE!" Screamed James, and then the air was filled with the whizzing of arrows and swords, and then the boom of a cannon. Then I felt the sting of an arrow as it entered my arm.

"Just keep flying, just keep flying, because you know what will happen if you stop." I sang to myself as I yanked out the arrow. I gasped in horror from the pain. But I'd felt worse. And then one of the arrows hit me in the leg, something I wasn't prepared for.

"Maida! Maida! I'm going down!" I screamed as I lost altitude. The air stung my skin as I fell through the sky. I felt the water shatter as I hit it, using up the last of my strength, courage, and hope. And then, blackness surrounded me as I floated towards my death.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have no excuse but pure laziness and testing, so I hope that you can forgive me. I've been working on this chapter for awhile now, and I just finished it. And I attempted to make it longer than usual to make it up to you. I hope it worked… I really hope it did. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they made me feel loved, and my writing cherished.**

**And I was wondering, how old do you think I am? Just a question, the answer won't be reveled, but I was wondering. Oh, and I'm over 12, so yeah. You don't have to answer this, just a fun little thing for me to see. **

**Please review, no flames, and I hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter! Ella Out! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

APOV

I didn't die. That was very good. But I was scared to open my eyes.

I'd been awake for awhile, just staring at the inside of my eyelids. The room smelt like the fish market on Tuesday.

"Do you think she's alive?" I heard a squeaky voice whisper.

"I don't know, but look at her, she's adorable!" A girl squealed.

"Can we keep her?" A whiney voice asked.

Somebody with an 'I'm better than you, so listen to me' kinda voice spoke up; "I like this one, she's not like that ugly girl, Wendy, was her name."

Okay, now they crossed the line.

"Who the heck do you think you are? Insulting my grandma like that! Have you no shame!" I screamed at them as I flew up and opened my eyes. I heard a series of gasps while I got a look at them.

They were mermaids, and I was in some kind of drying room. They were sitting like they were the queens of the world. They were all plucked, poked, and perfect, like most mermaids are.

"We will forgive your rudeness. You must've been through so much, you poor dear, being held captive by James, and then getting shot in the arm and then the leg. We watched the whole thing. You poor, poor dear, Peter has been looking all over the island for you. He's madly in love with you, more than that Wendy girl." She huffed the last part, but the rest she said sincerely, stroking my arm lovingly. That was a bit creepy.

"We simply must give her a makeover!" One of the littler mermaids squealed, she had black hair and green eyes, she was now my mortal enemy.

"Yes we must, Pearl! She would look so pretty, we could cut her hair!" Said a red head, stroking my blond hair, "And make her eyes pop!" With that she stroked under my eye, "And we must simply. Imagine she'd look so pretty!" The biggest, prettiest, and oldest looking mermaid scratched her head.

"You're right, she would look worthy of us mermaids! We must do it! Now!" All the mermaids cheered and hopped down some hole, leaving me in a disgusting smelling room.

"Um, can I get some clothes?" I asked the room. I had just realized that I was still in that toga thing, and it didn't feel so hot.

A head popped up from the hole. "Here, I'm sure you must be uncomfortable, I know I would." Said the mermaid, and she tossed me a bundle of something. The mermaid went back down and I walked over to the bundle. I picked out a piece of clothing, it was a shirt, one of my shirts. I remembered packing it that day so long ago.

"Thank you" I whispered. I pulled off my outfit and pulled on the shirt. And the funny thing was; she gave me a pair of short. These mermaids must know me extremely well. Are they stalkers or something? I quickly pulled on the pants right as the mermaids head's popped up, holding full bags. And they didn't look like some laundry.

"Oh! You found your clothes, that's good. Now, how do you feel about blue?" And with that I was attacked with makeup brushes and seashells.

~ 2 long hours later

I had been… mermified. I don't think that a word, but now it is. My hair was now layered, short, cute, and it had blue highlights (How they got my hair blue, I may never know). They had plucked, picked at, and perfected every square inch of my body. So now, I looked like a mermaid with legs. It was spooky.

"You look absolutely adorable!" My mortal enemy squealed. I was getting the idea that mermaids tend to squeal a lot, it was very, I mean very, annoying.

"Um, thanks?" I said, picking at my shorts.

"It was our pleasure. Now get back up there, and kick those pirate's butts," said the same red-haired mermaid that brought me my new clothes.

"Now Ariel, you know how we feel about that." Said the ring leader, Pearl, or something like that. I smiled.

"Now, we have to get you back to Peter, he's worrying his head off. Let's go!" Ariel said cheerfully, holding out her hand. And I took it.

"You might want to take a deep breath!" She giggled as we plunged into the cold water.

~Later, when they've reached mermaid cove

"Thank you so much, for everything Ariel." She laughed.

"No problem, sorry it took so long. I hope that you return to your normal color!" We laughed at the little joke as I wheezed on the rock.

"That's okay; I didn't take a deep enough breath." She laughed even harder.

"No, no. Well, I hope to see you again someday Annabelle. Someday, someday…" And with that, she sunk beneath the waters, leaving me alone, sitting on a rock.

Soon, I heard a little gasp and the drop of something heavy. I spun around, ready to slug whoever it was.

"Annabelle? Is that, is that you?" My eyes started to tear up when I saw who it was.

"Peter?" I whispered, my voice broken. Peter fell to his knees and started to cry. I got up and ran over. "Peter, is it really you?" I whispered. He looked up and smiled.

"I missed you, where did you go?" He asked, as if I'd just gone out to gather some food.

"Don't you remember? I was kidnapped by the Indians, and then the Pirates, and then the Mermaids. The Mermaids is a bit of a long story…" I laughed when I trailed off. Then, Peter did something that surprised me. He looked up, and he kissed me. I mean full-fledged kissed me. I loved it.

"I love you" Peter whispered against my lips. As a response, I kissed him back.

When I pulled back, we were both smiling.

"Just promise me, that you'll never get kidnapped by the pirates again." I laughed.

"Don't worry; it's not exactly high on my list." He laughed at this too.

"Well, come on. We have to get ready." He said, hopping up.

"Huh? What are we getting ready for?" I asked, following him.

"We're getting ready for the war." I choked on my spit.

"You're having a war, over me?" I squeaked. Peter nodded.

"I can't have you keep getting kidnapped, I have to end this. I can't keep doing this!" He said, pounding a tree.

"Peter, I'm not worth a war. I'm not worth squat. I should still be in DC, getting my guts beat out by Joey, and yet. Here I am. I've defied the one rule of Neverland, yet, I haven't been kicked out yet! I'm expecting to receive my letter of 'kicking you out' resignation or whatever. I don't belong here, yet you opened your arms to me! And you want to have a war over me! That's just stupid! I refused to let you!" I said, trying to convince him, that having a war is stupid.

"Oh well, now I'll have to do it the hard way." And then he picked me up. I mean like he slung me over his shoulder and started to walk, like I was some rag doll.

~Around 30 minutes later

"Peter, stop this! Stop--- just let me down!" I screamed, playfully, as I pounded his back. He just laughed.

"Calm down, we're home." Then he let me go. "Oh, and I love the hair." I rubbed my head and thought about how in the world the mermaids got my hair blue as I got up.

I looked at everybody in front of me, preparing for the unnecessary war ahead.

This is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note: Hi guys. Thanks for the 3 reviews. I'm glad I just got one! So thanks. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I hope you liked it, tell me if you don't, if you do, I really hope you do! But, I'm not you, and I can't control your hitting this little green button below, and typing a review for me. I can't, so I won't. **

**Well, I hope you do decide to review. Peace, love and happiness! Ella Out! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Annabelle?" Somebody whispered, shaking me awake.

"Go away" I mumbled, pulling the sheets over my head, blocking the blinding light. I just heard laughter and felt the warm sheets fly off of my body.

"Ugh" I groaned, I got up while rubbing my head and sleepy eyes, every part of me ached… and hard.

"Are you always like this?" I heard the voice ask again. I snorted.

"Only when I've got sword practice until 1 in the morning, that's really about it" I muttered. The voice laughed again.

"Open your eyes Annabelle" I opened them, temperately blinded by the burning light.

"Ah! The light, it burns!" I screamed, and I fell back onto my cot, that received more laughter.

"Just get up!" The voice commanded playfully.

"I'm sorry master; I'm a bad puppy for not wanting to get up at 5 in the morning after 4 hours of sleep. Hit me as you wish." I said in a sad, innocent voice. And I bowed my head, waiting for the blow that would never come.

"I'm sorry Anna, Peter sent me in here to get you up." The voice responded. I looked up and it was some weird Indian dude.

"No offense, but who the heck are you, and what are you doing in my room?" I demanded, getting up.

"Well, I'm Red Robin—" Insert "Yum!" (Yours truly) here, and for that I received a strange look but I decided not to elaborate. "And I'm one of the many turned Indians that decided to get rid of Hook and James, once and for all."

I gulped at the last part. I still wasn't used to the whole 'killing' part of wars. I mean sure I've been killed/attempted to be killed a few times. There was the James incident, then the whole bicycle to car crash (that's another story), and then the Joey junk, and then, well I've almost drowned a few times… where was I? Oh yeah, I don't like killing things. When I see a dead bug I cry. I hate death; it's destroyed my entire life. You get the picture?

"Yeah, well, um, can I um, can you like leave so I can get dressed?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude, but I mean, I didn't feel comfortable in these clothes.

"Oh! Of course, continue." He jumped and sprinted out of the room. I smiled, pleased that I had gotten over one obstacle.

"Let's see, what to wear, what to wear…"

~On the 'battle' site

I decided to wear jeans and a thin, clingy, long-sleeve shirt. It was darker beige with little orange stuff on it, I think it was flowers. But I wasn't sure. I walked over to Peter, and kissed him on the lips in the middle of a conversation he was having with some people.

"Ahh, you finally got up? Red Robin — yum — was telling me how stubborn you were about getting up." I smiled sweetly.

"Yes but he threw the covers off of me after I'd only had 4 hours of sleep. Hey, where are the kids?" I know that sounds weird, but it didn't, it was normal for me, I was their mom, Peter was their dad, the sky was blue, and the grass is green. It was just a fact of life. But Peter was already in a conversation. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Mom!" I heard Twinkie and Binky shout. I spun around and was tackled in hugs. There were many questions and hugs and some kisses, and I was happy. I was with my family, where I belonged. I was needed and loved. I was content.

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm really sorry about being a crappy updater. Who knew that at the end of the school year you'd have to write 1 essay, 4 huge projects, like tons of math homework, millions of tests, and don't even get me started on the papers due. Ugh, I thought the end of the school year was supposed to be enjoyed. I guess the Board of Education had other plans… I am eternally sorry about the whole 'not updating thing' and I hope that you can forgive me and review your little hearts out! Well, I hope you liked the new chapter; the actual 'battle' will take place during the next few chapters. Then they get their happy ending and tra-la-la-la-la happy rainbows everywhere. Maybe. I don't know if I should continue with this series or not, if I do, it's just a little ending story, 3 or 4 chapters long at the least. So, please tell me what you think. I do believe I have a poll, so if you want to, check it out. Please review, no flames; hope you loved it, Ella out.**

**P.S I won my first poetry contest; I think I might put it up. It's a little poem on the economy and shoppers tell me if you want me to! ~EMM**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

APOV

After being tackled by the terrorizing Lost Children, I quickly ran away towards Peter.

"Thanks, I really could've used your help back there." He just laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sorry, I was busy. We're planning on attacking the pirates later tonight or early tomorrow morning. What do you think?" I sighed.

"I still think that we shouldn't be having this stupid war! I feel like Helen of Troy." I muttered Peter just wrapped me in his arms, giving me a tight hug.

"We're doing this because many people are tired of me and the pirates fighting. And I'm tired of losing you."

"Peter, is a _war_ really necessary?"

"Yes, and who was this 'Helen of Troy' girl?" I had to laugh.

"She was some chick in ancient Rome, who was believed to be the most beautiful in the entire world. So then these two guys, one under the spell of a Roman god, started a war over her." I sighed.

"Well you certainly do sound like her." Peter whispered. I looked up at him.

"Are you calling me beautiful?" I whispered, smiling lighting.

"The most beautiful girl there ever was." I kissed him, we laughed, and for the rest of the day, I was happy.

~Around 9:00 at night

"I still don't see why we're doing this." I muttered and Peter handed me the rifle and dagger.

"Well, you don't have to, but it's still going on. Here, you're putting this on wrong." Peter helped me strap the dagger into its holder and I looked out the window into the woods were people were sharpening swords, and building stuff. And I watched as my kids, my kids, were comparing swords and guns. My throat tightened.

"Don't do this Peter, it's a big mistake, somebody's going to get hurt and I'm going to slowly rot away with guilt because it's my entire fault!" I cried out.

"Annabelle, it's okay. Nobody's going to get hurt. It's okay, not even one of the lost children." I took a deep breath.

"You're right, I mean, they're trained and everything. So why worry?"

"That's it; meet me outside in 5 minutes. Love you." He said kissing my cheek. Then he left the room, leaving me stunned and holding my cheek where he'd kissed me.

"Love you too." I whispered. And I followed him into the dark night.

~Beside the pirate ship

Whispering filled my ears as we waited to the rooster cry. Whispers of anticipation, worry, fear, happiness, and anger at the pirates. Me? I just stood there, surrounded by my children, waiting for the death call.

"Now remember the plan, everyone?" I whispered. They all groaned.

"Yes, mother." I smiled.

"Good, who's ready to kick some pirate butt's?!" They all raised their hands eagerly in the air. Then the cry pierced the night.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" I was almost trampled by the running feet, but somehow I was swept away towards the black ship.

Within ten seconds I was surrounded by fighting and sword clanking, and tons of dead pirates. I hadn't seen one of ours die yet, but I was still worried. I had by gun in one hand, but didn't plan on using it; I just stood in one spot and watched the action movie in front of me. Nobody threatened me, and I was good. But good things always have to come to an end.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, wanna dance?" I spun around to see a middle-aged guy covered tattoos that looked like he was in the middle of his mid-life crisis.

"Heck no, weirdo." And I slammed the butt of my gun on his head. I mean, I didn't want to kill him, yet, I didn't want to let him get by so easily. So, I simply knocked him out with a gun! No, that came out wrong. Well, I hit him with a gun. I guess that sounds better…

"Well, long time no see, Annabelle Lee." I spun around to see James.

"Oh great, it's nice to see you too. AND MY NAME ISN'T ANNABELLE LEE!" I screamed at him. I pulled out my dagger and lunged at him. I was sick and tired of this guy. Who did he think he was? King, I mean Queen of Sheba? "Who the heck do you think you are? Just leave me alone you loser!" I screamed as I fought. I didn't realize that the only two people that were fighting… was us. Everyone had stopped and watched us. I don't know who's winning, all I know, is that revenge is sweet. Even for a moment.

"Why else? I like you!" I grunted out. That just made me angrier.

"I'm engaged you idiot! So just moved on!" I screamed. Soon, my arms got weak and he made me fall on my back. I stared at him and he lunged towards me. I didn't understand this. If he loved me, why did he try to kill me so many times?

"But I can't." He whispered, and then he kissed me. Nothing like Peter, it was forceful, and unpleasant. His lips crushed against mine, making everything, him. With Peter, it was sweet and innocent. Like a child. But with him, everything ached, I desperately wanted it to stop, but as much as I struggled, he wouldn't let up. The world burned, and I needed it to stop.

I started to cry. "Stop!" I screamed, but he didn't. And nobody was doing anything. I waited for it to stop, but it didn't. Why didn't it stop?

**Author's Note: We're winding down with this story, I'm sad to say. Only a few more chapter's left. Maybe about 2 or 3 at the most. That's kinda sad. **

**BUT! Wait, there's more! I'm not hanging up my hat yet. I'm currently working on a new story, but in a category that ****you**** get to choose. That's right, I have a poll up, and you can vote on it if you want. So yeah.**

**I have a challenge; I dare each and everyone of you who's reading this to review my story. Do you accept, I'll no exactly how many stepped up to the plate…**

**So toodles! Ella out! :] **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

APOV

Everything burned, I need air, and I need it to stop, now. James's was still kissing me, the stupid, fat, pervert.

"Stop!" I moaned; I need it to stop. But, I couldn't make him, he was holding me down. It hurt, everywhere hurt. But he didn't.

"I love you Annabelle" he whispered, as he let me breathe, but then he plunged back into the forceful kiss.

I don't know how long passed, it seemed like hours, and then I heard the voice, the sweet voice ringing.

"Get off of my wife." Peter whispered venom in his voice. James let me go, shoving me against the wooden edge.

"Happy? You get everything _Peter Pan_. You get Neverland, you get the fans, the _girl_, but not right now, no. Right now, she's mine. I don't care what you do, she's mine." He spit. But meanwhile I was getting up.

"I'M NOT AN ANIMAL! I'M NOT PROPERTY! NOBODY OWNS ME! I'M A HUMAN BEING!" I screamed, tears striping my dirty, bloody face. "NOBODY OWNS ME! NOBODY OWNS ME!" I was sobbing now, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I'M NOBODY'S!" I knew I looked horrible, my eyes were wild and I was covered in blood. I knew that I looked scary, but I didn't care. Peter and James had stopped fighting to stare at me. James reached me first.

"Annabelle, it's okay. I would never think of you as property." He whispered in my ear, stroking my hair.

"Get off me!" I hissed, slapping his hand away from me. He looked like he had been hit.

"Annabelle" he whispered my name, and then he kissed me yet again. This time I wasn't defenseless. I used my knees to kick his crotch.

"When I ask you to get off me; I mean to get off me." I hissed "You don't own me, nobody does. I'm a bird, flying in and out of your life. But soon, I'll stop, and you'll no longer hear my sweet melody." I got up, and looked away from everybody. James looked at me with dejected look.

"I thought that it would work out between us." I laughed out loud.

"Me and you, really? All you've done is forced me to do things I don't want to. Peter has let me do whatever I want. And that's why I chose him, because he let me do my own thing." I whispered, "That's why I love him." James looked like a dejected puppy, but I looked behind the mask, and saw the real person he was; a horrible, dirty boy; who would always be to grown-up for me.

He looked up at me with those forget-me-not blue eyes. "If I can't have you, nobody can." And with that he bared his teeth and lunged, with my dagger in his outstretched arm. I cringed and waited for the impact, it never came. I opened one eyes and saw Peter, standing above a dead James. James' eyes open in shock and fear. A red liquid bubbled up from his chest. That was it, it was all over, and to my surprise, I started to cry harder. I didn't want anybody to die, even James.

"My son, my only son!" Captain Hook blubbered. "You will die!" He yelled at Peter. But then fell silent when he heard the tick-tock of the alligator. We all took an involuntary gasp at the same time; because the Captain had been pushed overboard, by none other than Smee. Cheers erupted from the pirates, Indians, and Lost Children. Everybody buy me. I was not only a mess, but an emotional mess. Peter walked over and wraped me into a hug.

"It's all over sweet heart. It's all over." And then he kissed me, without being afraid I would be taken away.

~Later

When we were all off the pirate ship, leaving Captain Smee and his pirates, I wasn't crying anymore. I was eating an early morning breakfast with all my friends. And we were all laughing, and playing, and congratulating each other, even me, the reason for the war. And Peter, he was happier than I've ever seen before. And when he was happy, so was I. We were all happy, getting fat, and at peace.

You see, the pirates and Peter had formed a treaty (to my suggestion anyway) to where if they didn't touch us, we didn't touch them. Smee was more than happy to sign, making each of his men sign, and if they refused, they went to ol' Tick Tock. Nobody refused.

"So, when do you want to get married?" Peter asked, taking a chug of wine. I laughed, taking a sip of my water.

"I don't know, when do you want to?"

"Next Friday!"

So we were wed on Friday afternoon in the setting sun. I was dressed in a fairy made dress, with a fairy crystal necklace and tiara. The mermaids had been all over me, so now the blue was out of my hair, and somehow they'd made it grow, even longer than before, and they'd styled it in some complicated, but pretty, bun. Peter was wearing his usual outfit, but with a simple flower.

Neither father, nor mother ever did get to walk me down the isle, as I'd always dreamed of when I was in the orphanage. But now I was walking down the isle by myself, everybody gasping at the beauty walking towards Peter. I had exactly 5 bridesmaids. My 3 daughters, Tigerlily, and Ariel, we were by the ocean, so it was possible. Peter had 8 best men, his 7 sons and Moonshine.

It was exactly the wedding I imagined, beautiful, and magical. I was bursting with happiness and somewhere, I knew that my family was beaming with pride.

It's the perfect ending to the perfect fairytale, and somehow I was involved in it. And I couldn't be happier.

Then I remembered something about Peter, that I'd read in _Peter Pan_.

"Peter," I whispered while the fairies read our vow, "Who have you been fighting for the past 5 generations?" He looked at me with a blank look.

"I don't know." I giggled.

"Captain Hook? James? Ring a bell?" He gave me another blank look.

"No, Captain Hook who?" And then I laughed, our future looked bright.

**Author's Note: This is the almost end. I thought it was a happy ending, with Peter and Annabelle finally getting married without being worried about James coming in and taking her. I will be making an epilogue, so I'm planning on posting it today. I hope that you decided to review, and even more, I want you guys to answer my poll. I want to write, but I want everybody to be happy with what I write.**

**Well, look for the last 'chapter'. Toodles! Ella's Out **


	10. Epilogue: Forever and Always

Epilogue: Forever and Always

Me and Peter lived forever together, peace was held throughout Neverland for many generations, much to my happiness. Me and Peter never did grow anymore, both physically and mentally. But we did have 6 children, 6 wonderful, beautiful children.

First, I had Wendy; she looks exactly like my great-grandma. When Wendy was two, John was born. Then four short years later, Michael was born.

I loved all of our children lost or not. Though we had over 16 children, we accepted every lost child we saw. But we also released many, once they became a certain age; they flew away to the mainland. I always cried at the releases, but Peter always held me close.

When Wendy was eight, John was six, and Michael was two; I had Jane. She was a surprise baby, but we were so happy. I had everything I had ever wanted. I had a happy life, a husband, children, and a family. One of my deepest wishes, all of my deepest wishes, had come true.

When Wendy was fourteen, and well, you can do the math, we had one more surprise. I had twins. They had black hair and blue eyes, and my heart immediately gave me their names, Melody and James. Peter wasn't too happy when I named them that, but I was.

And slowly, all my children grew up. All decided to stay with me, except one; my Wendy. I cried as she left, but she promised that she'd visit us every year, but I still cried. Remembering the promise that Peter never came through with my great-grandma. But I let her go. None of my other children left me; they stayed and never grew up.

Although we never grew up, Peter's love for me never faltered, and neither did mine for him.

Tigerlily and Moonshine got married and had 3 children of their own. Red Robin also got married to some pirate chick and had 25 kids. I think they started a fast food restaurant, but I'm still not sure.

And Neverland had many years of peace and happiness.

But then Smee had a son… but that's another story.


End file.
